Bliss
by polkadotsandstripes
Summary: One night changes everything for Ginny Weasley.


**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfiction soo.. :D Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and Ginny Weasley was on Harry Potter's mind. He glanced at his desk from his four poster bed adorned with Gryffindor red and gold and noted a large stack of homework and essays waiting to be filled. _Maybe I'll ask Hermione for help over breakfast tomorrow, _he thought and slid under his blankets, awaiting a good night's sleep, desperately trying to evade any thoughts of a naked Ginny in his bed that had recently become more common. After half an hour of this, Harry got out of bed, perhaps to stare into the flickering flames in the fireplace in the common room to clear his thoughts. Clad in only his boxers, he flung his Invisibility Cloak over himself and descended down the stairs.

Halfway down, Harry picked up a faint moan. Curious, he turned the corner, meeting the dark red locks of his love interest. The back of the armchair she was sitting in was facing him and quietly, he crept around it and almost choked at the sight, falling into another armchair. Ginny Weasley was stark naked, legs spread, a hand between the apex of her thighs. Harry marveled at her pale, creamy skin, dotted with the occasional freckle, and her well-developed chest. His eyes slid downwards and his cock swelled in his pants as he watched two fingers slide in and out of her pussy while her thumb stroked her clit rapidly. Her breath was coming in short pants, and she was moaning loudly. Suddenly, her body shuddered and Harry knew she had reached her peak.

"H-Harry," she moaned. At this, Harry's cock tightened to the point of pain, and he let out a low groan. Ginny immediately froze, hearing a small noise. Her eyes swept the room, noticing a depression in the seat of another armchair. Tentatively, she reached forward, her hands grasping a silky material, and she pulled it forward, revealing a very red Harry Potter. Lily let out a small shriek as her vision landed on a large tent in his boxers. She met his lust-filled, darkened eyes, and she immediately craved more. She pressed her lips to his, one arm in the tangled black mess of his hair, the other stroking his sculpted chest. Quidditch had done him good. Harry let out a growl and returned the kiss with equal passion, cupping her full breasts. He broke the kiss, his mouth sliding downwards and landing on a pink nipple, sucking lightly. Ginny let out a loud moan, and she felt her pussy grow even wetter. She pulled eagerly at the waistband of his boxers, a hand grasping his shaft and stroking it.

"Oh God Ginny, that feels so bloody good," Harry let his hand travel downwards, towards the space between her legs. His nimble fingers found her swollen nether-lips, slick from her previous orgasm and imminent arousal. The clear liquid coated the inside of her thighs and James' fingers as he pushed two into her pussy. Lily let out a scream of pleasure as James moved his fingers rapidly inside her walls, a warm feeling already beginning to develop inside her. "You're so tight, Gin," he groaned. He removed his fingers, Ginny whimpering at the loss, before positioning his large cock at her entrance. "Do you really want this, Ginny?" he asked tenderly.

"Please, Harry. I want this so much," she gazed at him with her intense, brown eyes. At this, Harry plunged his cock inside her, no longer able to hold back, their harbored feelings finally coming alive.

* * *

Ginny groaned, her eyes opening to blinding light. It was 6:30, and no doubt students would be pouring into the common room any second. She glanced downwards, at the discarded clothing strewn all over the floor; Harry Potter curled up next to her. _We really did it,_ she thought. _I lost my virginity to Harry Potter last night. _Gently prying his arms from around her body, Lily stood up to inspect the evidence of their lovemaking, wincing at the soreness between her legs. A small bloodstain was clearly visible against the light fabric of the armchair, as well as the dried fluids of the two's arousal. She muttered a quick _scourgify _and reached for her black bra. Just as she was finishing doing the buttons on her shirt, Harry awoke, his eyes immediately landing on Ginny. She was beautiful. Her red locks was tousled and slightly messy, and her white shirt was half-open, revealing the tops of her gorgeous breasts and enhancing her womanly curves. Her warm brown eyes were meeting his emerald ones with a mixture of tenderness and uncertainly.

"Do you regret this, Gin?" he asked, unsure about the situation.

"Of course not," she replied, bending forward. "I love you so much, Harry, more than I ever thought I could."

"I love you too," Harry murmured against her cheek, before meeting her lips in a passionate, searing kiss. "Always."

* * *

_Four weeks later_

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked his new girlfriend worriedly, rubbing her back gently as she retched onto the grass beside the Quidditch pitch. She had been sick and moody for a week now, refusing to be intimate.

"Goddamnit Harry, I'm pregnant!" Ginny sobbed, finally collapsing into Harry's arms, tears coursing down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and tell me what you think! :) I'm not sure where I'm really going with this story but any ideas would be great! **


End file.
